Unspoken Words
by odmstudent
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are school rivials but they secretly like each other. Everybody knows but THEM! Will both boys be able to overcome their pride to realize their feelings in time or will the new student claim Naruto's heart? Read to find out... sasunaru
1. Introductions

**E.A: This is my first fanfic be nice! First off this is a Sasuke and Naruto fic any Sasuke and Sakura lovers can stop reading! I'm a yoai lover all the way. I'll make exceptions for certain couples. However, Sasuke and Sakura are not ONE! Better, put that bitch with Ino! (No Offense) In addition, two people meaning that it has two authors will write this fic. Ex: Stands for executive author and like always A.N: Stands for Author's note.**

**A.N: She basically said it all, but let me put my two sense in…HELL YEAH!**

Chapter 1: Introductions

It was a peaceful morning in Konoha with the birds chirping and the sun shining when all of a sudden, "OH MY GOSH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Morning joggers hopped into near by bushes, venders hopped onto to their carts, and shopkeepers held on to their shelves for dear life as a blur of orange and yellow went flying the now empty streets and parks trying with all his might to beat the bell. Keyword trying Naruto Uzamaki stood outside his advisory class with the pure look fright painted on his face. This was his third time being tardy to Iruka-sensi's class. Now you see the rule was if you were late to Iruka's advisory, you **HAD** to play simmon say's with** Iruka **in front of the whole class until advisory ended and advisory was an hour long.

Moreover, believe me Iruka took personal amusement in this game. He got very personal when he it came to Naruto, which is why Naruto always tried to **skip **his class. Once again, the keyword is tried. Naruto always seemed to make it in on the last thirty minutes. However, this morning he did not hear the steady tempo of Iruka's pacing, instead it sounded like someone was talking? Mustering any balls, he had left Naruto quietly slipped into the classroom. What stood before him was a boy with short black hair and eyes, he had a small muscular build with a peachy colored complexion, also he seemed to be a good head taller than Naruto, and what was really creeping him out was that the guy seemed to be staring intensely at his southern region. To be nice Naruto held out his hand and said, "Hi! I'm Naruto Uzamaki and you are….?". Shaking his hand the boy replied in deep, silky, bedroom voice "I'm Sai Connors. Do you have a big penis?".

Naruto stood there shocked and a little miffed that someone would ask such a question! By the looks of things, he could tell Sai was one **strange** cookie. Nevertheless, what he didn't know was that he was shaking hands with his worst nightmare.

**  
**


	2. Enter Sai

**Chapter 2: Enter Sai**

Naruto just rather stood there with his hands still locked in a handshake with Sai.

The whole classroom was silent except for the chocking noises coming from Iruka and Chouji (Iruka on his spit and Chouji on his chips). On the outside, Naruto was silent as a mouse but on the inside… 'AAAAHHHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST ASKED THAT! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS ASKING SOMEBODY ABOUT THEIR MANHOOD? HE IS LUCKY IRUKA'S HERE OR I'D GIVE THE OLD ONE-TWO.'

Sai on the other hand was wondering why the classroom got so silent his mother had always taught to him to ask what was on his mind, and right now he was wondering if this cute blonde in front of him had a big dick; was that so wrong to ask ?! Usually the men in his family took pride in their bananas' there was honestly nothing to be ashamed of! Naruto finally recollected himself and said, "I'm sorry what was that?"

"I asked if **you **had a big penis." replied Sai.

"I DON'T THINK ANY OF YOUR BUSSINESS!"

"It's only a simple question. Do you or do you **not **have a big penis? "

"I don't feel the need to answer something so personal."

"So you **don't **have a big penis."

"I never said that you assumed that because I won't answer you r question."

"Why won't you answer the question?"

"Because I don't like you like that and the topic you brought up is a very personal one that **I WOULD NOT LIKE TO DISCUSS IN FRONT OF MY WHOLE ADVISORY!**"

"Oh! So can we discuss privately?"

With a preppy accent Naruto replied, "No, because now I don't like you maybe when you improve your manners we'll talk again and **maybe **you just might get an answer to your question."

**BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG**

"Now there's the bell I must be on my way. Nice talking with you Sai." with that said Naruto busted a U-turn and went running down the hallway as if Satan himself was after him.

Sai stood there deep in thought wondering when he would encounter the blonde again. He seemed very interesting and worth the chase. At that moment, Sai declared 'If it's the last thing I do I **WILL **claim Naruto Uzamaki as **MINE!'** What Sai didn't know was that he wasn't the only out to win Naruto's heart. The other competitor went by the name of Sasuke Uchia and everyone knew what Sasuke wanted Sasuke got by **any **means necessary. Iruka had a feeling that this would be Naruto's most interesting year yet.

Naruto on the other hand was trying to into the boys' locker room without being temporarily blinded by his gym teacher teeth, Gai-sensei. See no one knew if it was to brushing really hard or some special chemical but everytime Gai or his son Rock Lee smiled **anyone** within a 5 mile radius ended up being temporarily blinded. In the beginning this caused many freshmen to be sent to the nurse's office . Nevertheless, anyone who knew Gai or Lee knew to wear sunglasses when around either of the two. However, unfortunaly Naruto had forgotten his sunglasses in his rush to get to school.

So now here we are with poor little Naru-chan in front of the entrance to the boys' locker room pondering on how he could get into the his gym uniform consisting of black shorts and a white t-shirt in record time without having to look at Gai. A tap on his shoulder brought Naruto out of his thoughts only to meet two pools of never ending darkness.


End file.
